The hydrotreating of hydrocarbon feed stocks containing carbon-sulfur bonds, carbon-nitrogen bond and/or carbon-oxygen bonds, is well known in the art. See for example G. C. A. Schuit add B. C. Gates, A.I.Ch.E.J. 19 (3), 419 (1973); S. C. Schuman and H. Shalit, Catal. Rev. 4 (2), 245 ( 1970). As can be seen from the art, these reactions normally involve the use of catalysts consisting of support material impregnated with various catalytically active ingredients. Alternatively, the active ingredients and support are prepared together.
Various shapes and techniques have been used in hydrotreating, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,565 which shows the use of various shapes in hydrocracking and hydrotreating reactions.
Callahan, Miller and Shaw, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,033 show the preparation of specially shaped particles that are called amphora. Amphora shaped aggregates are substantially spherical aggregates having a void center and a hole in the external surface of the aggregate communicating to the void center.